


Irresistable Force

by HobbityHan



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, LaFerry - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbityHan/pseuds/HobbityHan
Summary: When they fell in love it was slow, inexorable and inevitable.





	1. One

In hindsight it had always be there, it had started a hundred times before in a hundred different heartbeats, but one of the places it started was one night after they’d saved the world and were enjoying a Lord of the Rings marathon on the sofa. 

All normal. All safe. All good. Side by side, pressed together over a bowl of popcorn, cracking jokes and sharing trivia about the films that they’d told each other a thousand times already.

They fell asleep somewhere around Rohan, slumped against the cushions and with Lafontaine’s head pillowed on Perry’s shoulder.

They woke some hours later with the menu screen of the DVD blaring. Perry was still asleep, slumped sideways against the arm of the sofa and Laf had their head pillowed on her side, their arm tight around Perry’s stomach as Perry’s arm was draped around their shoulders. 

Laf stirred, reaching for the DVD remote while trying not to move. It didn’t work and Perry muttered something and tightened their grip on Laf’s shoulders.

“Sorry,” whispered Laf, turning off the TV and settling back down.

Perry shifted in her sleep, shuffling and tugging Laf towards her. Laf went, settling back down against Perry’s side, their head nestled into her shoulder. That seemed to be what sleeping Perry wanted as she sighed and settled into a deeper sleep. Laf looked at her, wondering if awake Perry would have wanted to snuggle and whether she was taking advantage of the situation and then decided they should listen to the arm clamped around their shoulder and pulling them close.

When they woke in the morning it was to the sound of Perry clattering quietly in the kitchen area. They stirred, stretching and quietly examining their feelings about spending the night snuggling with Perry.

“Mornin’,” Perry said, hearing them move on the sofa.

“Mornin’” Laf replied, propping themselves up to watched as Perry came over to the sofa.

“I made you eggs,” Perry said, putting the plate on the coffee table alongside a cup of coffee.

They gestured Laf’s feet out of the way and sat down on the sofa as they shuffled their feet out of the way, watching Perry expectantly, wondering and hoping what she was going to say about the night time snuggling.

“Your eggs are getting cold,” Perry said, gesturing at the plate.

“Sure Per,” Laf said, sitting up and grabbing their breakfast resigning themselves to not talking, not today.


	2. Two

It wasn’t that day, talking didn’t come for a long, long time, but a couple of nights later there was a knock on Laf’s bedroom door and Perry tiptoed in, as if there was anyone else in the apartment.

“Sorry Laf, I couldn’t sleep.”

“Come in,” they said. They were expecting Perry to sit on the bed and spill whatever was on their mind, but was surprised when Perry came up to the side of the bed and gestured for Laf to scoot over. They did, feeling slightly surprised as Perry climbed into bed beside them. She lay down on her back, looked at the ceiling and sighed, seemingly oblivious to the very confused Laf next to them.

“I don’t know what this is,” Perry said. “I just couldn’t sleep and I slept the other night on the sofa and I thought if I came in here I might sleep.”

“Sure Per,” Laf said, amused and settled down next to them in bed, and lay there silently for a minute.

“You want to cuddle again?” Laf asked after Perry didn’t seem to be relaxing.

“Yes please,” Perry said, not looking at them.

Laf held up their arm with a resigned, but happy, sigh and Perry scooted over, snuggling into their side, settling down. Laf put their arm round her and squeezed. 

“That better?” Laf asked.

“I think so,” Perry said, putting their hand on Laf’s stomach and then across onto their shoulder. Laf helped her, taking hold of Perry’s hand and pulling it across them into a hug. Perry gave them a squeeze.

“I just. Don’t want to be alone.”

“It’s fine Per.”

“Is this weird? This is weird,” Perry muttered, seemingly mostly to themselves.

“It’s not weird Per,” Laf said, squishing them. “Go to sleep.”

“Yes, sleep,” Perry whispered and went quiet. She must have been tired because it wasn’t long before Laf could hear their breathing slow and deepen their muscles relax into sleep. They smiled, wondering what this was, were they falling in love with their best friend? Had they always been in love? Is this what in love was; a quiet, creeping realisation in the middle of the night that maybe everything was different?


	3. Three

Night time snuggles became routine, not every night certainly, but more often than not one or the other of them would tiptoe into the other’s bedroom and climb silently into bed beside the other. They hadn’t talked about whatever might have been going on between them that was blurring the lines between friendship and relationship, never named the feelings they were both having that hadn’t been there before, or at least hadn’t been recognised.

Laf didn’t say anything out of fear, they had thought they were imagining the something else for years and now they were teetering on the edge of the something else being reality and they didn’t want to say anything, as if putting words to it might scare Perry off and they didn’t want to lose her, not again, not like last time. 

So they waited for Perry to say something and caught them nearly saying something a dozen times, in quiet moments where her breath hitched or on the edge of Laf’s peripheral vision. 

And they stayed in limbo, not one thing, not the other and Laf ached for more, playing the scenarios over and over in their head where they just leaned in and kissed Perry and their brain played through half the scenarios where Perry kissed them back and half where Perry recoiled in disgust.

So they did nothing and agonised at each look from Perry and each time they crawled into their bed.

Until one evening when Perry crawled into Laf’s bed and nestled into them in the now familiar way.

“It’s your birthday next week,” Perry said.

“Yeah?” Laf said.

“What do you want to do?” 

“Watch it pass me by, just another day? You know I’m not good at birthdays.”

“I’d like to do something.”

“What?”

“There’s that Italian place, Laura says it’s really good.”

“The small one, with the candles and low lighting?”

“Yeah, their tiramisu is supposed to be incredible.”

“Isn’t that kinda...I mean...do you want to invite the guys or just us?”

Perry went quiet and stilled for a long few seconds before they said quietly, “Just us might be nice.”

“Like….a date?”

Perry froze and Laf froze as well, terrified they had said the wrong thing.

“What do you want it to be?” Perry asked.

Laf swallowed, feeling like they had lost the power of speech. “A date might be nice,” they croaked.

“It might,” Perry said quietly.

Laf exhaled heavily with relief and gave Perry a squeeze, which they reciprocated.

“It’s a date,” agreed Laf with disbelief.


	4. Four

For Laf’s birthday they ate pasta and chatted in the familiar way of old friends and emboldened by red wine Laf slipped their hand into Perry’s on the way out of the restaurant. Their hand was warm and soft and their fingers entwined with Laf’s naturally and they tried hard not to grin like a cheshire cat.

They walked home and away from the bright lights of the row of shops and restaurants and the noise of traffic and people in quiet silence. Laf was enjoying the hand holding and that they’d just been on a date and what they’d been dreaming was coming true.

They were deep in thought when they realised Perry had said something.

“What?” Laf asked.

“I thought I was gay,” Perry said.

“Huh?” Laf said, “You know I didn’t hear the rest of the thoughts that came before that one in your head right?”

“Sorry,” Perry said, but went quiet, not saying anything else.

“Perr?” Laf asked gently, swinging their hands to try and bring Perry back from her reverie.

“When I first thought I might like you as something other than my best friend. I thought that meant I was gay or bi or whatever.”

“And?” Laf asked, feeling delight at the thought that Perry really did like them like that, they weren’t imagining it, but fear at what else Perry was about to say.

“And I was scared what that meant, I mean, because I liked boys in general, but then I liked you, but I wasn’t sure if I liked you liked you because you’re my best friend and maybe I was reading something where there was nothing and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship, but I really liked you and if that meant my identity was different then I had decided I was okay with that and then...you told me you’re not a woman and that didn’t make any sense.”

“Perr...” Laf started.

“No, no, let me finish. I thought I had known you, known you like no one else knows you, every nook, every cranny and then I find out this huge, huge thing about you and does that mean you’re the person I thought I had fallen for? Are you someone else? What does that mean about me?”

“Perr...” Laf said gently, stepping closer to Perry and putting a hand gently on her forearm. “I had no idea.”

Perry shrugged. “Well, you’re not psychic,” she admitted quietly.

Laf smiled, “I should have known, I should have said something long before now.”

“So you feel the same way? I’m not….not imagining it.”

“No Perr,” Laf said, laughing; the sound bubbling up out of their throat with delight and relief. “You’re not imagining anything, I can’t…..” they ran out of words and pulled Perry into an embrace, which they reciprocated, mussing Laf’s hair gently with one hand.

“I’m in love with you weirdo,” Perry muttered to the top of Laf’s head.

“Ditto you control freak,” Laf said, laughing into her shoulder.

They pulled back, Laf looking up at Perry, really looking at her and loving her.

Perry dipped her head towards Laf and Laf tilted their chin so they kissed and it was warm and welcoming and better than they’d ever imagined. They pulled each other close, deepening the kiss.


End file.
